


Conference Call

by storm_of_sharp_things



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Quarantine, conference call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: The team participates in a video conference with someone who doesn't understand the importance of angles and interior decorating.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Conference Call

**Author's Note:**

> Practicing my short fic :)

Eames is shaking. He doesn’t know how Arthur is doing it, staying expressionless while this is going on, but he’s more impressed with the point man than he thinks he’s ever been in his entire life. Arthur, sitting next to him, kicks him without moving his upper body in the camera view and Eames clutches his own thighs and tries to breathe.

On one of the other screens, Ariadne, poor child, has watering eyes as she urgently focuses on the pad in front of her, and is only managing by not watching, although she keeps peeking as if she simply can’t look away.

Dom _looks_ calm on screen, but then he’s covering the lower half of his face with his hand, forcing attention to the earnest expression around his eyes. It’s a good trick and Eames wishes he’d thought of it first.

A paragon of serenity, Saito is sitting elegantly upright at his desk in Tokyo with one raised eyebrow, which, for Saito, practically screams hysteria and Eames has to look away from him or risk visibly losing it.

Arthur kicks him again even as he speaks to the ranting sod on the main screen. “May I remind you, Minister, that there’s a mandatory quarantine in effect world-wide...”

“Which is why it’s the perfect time to move forward with the plan! I do not understand why you fail to comprehend this!”

The frustrated Minister flails as he harangues Arthur, his blue suit jacket bunching at the shoulders with his movements. He’s wearing a lighter blue shirt and a conservative tie, none of which match the bright orange peek-a-boo underpants, sans trousers, that are perfectly visible in the mirror hanging on the wall behind him.

Eames uses every tactic he knows and prays that Arthur manages to end the call soon.


End file.
